Envie um Corvo
by JennyMNZ
Summary: Envie um corvo para o Sul, envie um corvo para o Norte. Asas escuras, palavras escuras. Ninguém gosta de receber uma notícia do mensageiro negro alado. "E, enterrado na cadeira, pensei de muita maneira / Que qu'ria esta ave agoureia dos maus tempos ancestrais, / Esta ave negra e agoureira dos maus tempos ancestrais, / Com aquele 'Nunca mais'." (O Corvo, Edgar Allan Poe).
1. uma mensagem vermelha

**AVISO: A seguinte one-shot contém spoilers referentes ao Casamento Vermelho (A Tormenta de Espadas / 03x09).**

**01 de 02 - Escrita rapidamente durante uma aula chata. Desenvolvida e aprimorada durante uma noite em claro.**

* * *

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke_  
_That Lord of Castamere_  
_And now the rains weep o'er his hall_  
_With no one there to hear_

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall_  
_And not a soul to hear_

_**(The Rains of Castamere)**_

Envie um corvo e deixe que o mundo saiba.  
Saiba que o Lobo finalmente encontrou seu fim.  
Saiba que o rei-sem-reino já não tem mais cabeça para ostentar sua coroa de bronze.  
Saiba que a última raiz de uma casa fria e arcaica finalmente foi arrancada do solo.  
Saiba que a única esperança da família desestruturada que buscava vingança finalmente está aniquilada.

Envie um corvo e deixe que o mundo saiba.  
Saiba que os rebeldes do norte que traziam o inverno encontraram seu fim antes de passarem pelo gargalo.  
Saiba que o exército nortenho foi eliminado, como a frota do Veado teimoso que ardeu em chamas.  
Saiba que o terror dos bárbaros finalmente acabou e a guerra foi vencida.  
Saiba que o povo está em paz, que seu verdadeiro rei cuidará bem dele de agora em diante.

Envie um corvo e deixe que o mundo saiba.  
Saiba que o falso rei que cavalgava sobre o vento cinzento e devorava os camponeses foi derrotado e morto com um chifre de veado no pescoço, uma facada nas costas, as lembranças dos leões dourados nas mãos, uma ponte ruindo sob seus pés e um rugido ecoando ao longe em seus ouvidos.  
Saiba que não há mais motivos para temer o frio, esse verão durará para sempre e o inverno não chegará nunca mais.  
Saiba que o Rei-que-perdeu-o-Norte foi seduzido pelas irmãs gêmeas que viviam no Tridente e lá ele foi morto.  
Saiba que o altivo senhor foi relembrado do seu lugar e agora os corvos festejam sobre seu cadáver meio-humano, meio-lobo e o da sua mãe louca e insana.  
Saiba que as aberrações silenciosas de pele branca e carne vermelha foram rebaixadas e enfraquecidas diante dos sete luminosos.  
Saiba que o banquete foi ótimo, e Sua Majestade o aproveitou bastante antes de ser traído.

Envie um corvo e deixe que o mundo saiba.  
Saiba que o jovem Rei Lobo afogou-se em seu próprio sangue, bem na hora de partir o bolo.


	2. uma mensagem roxa

**AVISO: A seguinte one-shot contém spoilers referentes ao Casamento Roxo (A Tormenta de Espadas / 4x02). Se você ainda não leu os livros ou assistiu a série apresse-se e testemunhe a melhor cena do universo!**

**02 de 02 - Escrita só pra fazer companhia à anterior. Escolhido o Casamento Roxo porque é o único consolo que eu tenho depois do Casamento Vermelho...**

* * *

_"The north remembers, Lord Davos.  
The north remembers, and the  
mummer's farce is almost done.  
My son is home." _

**_(Lord Manderly, A Dance With Dragons)_**

Envie um corvo e compartilhe o luto.  
Toquem os sinos por toda a cidade do nascer ao pôr do Sol.  
Fiquem um minuto em silêncio em respeito àquele que já não vive mais.  
Tirem as decorações festivas e troquem as roupas em tom de marfim por vestes negras.  
Fechem as janelas do septo e não deixem a luz entrar.  
Anuncie à nação que o seu poderoso e bravo líder infelizmente chegou à sua última respiração.

Envie um corvo e compartilhe o luto.  
Compartilhe a tristeza e a dor da morte de uma pessoa tão querida em um momento tão inoportuno.  
Compartilhe o desespero de uma mãe que perdeu seu filho e a angústia de uma jovem mulher que perdeu seu marido tão precocemente.  
Compartilhe a amargura de sentir a alegria ser transformada em cinzas na boca.  
Compartilhe a perda de um grande e misericordioso soberano, cordial com os nobres e gentil para com os pobres.  
Compartilhe o luto por um irmão, um neto, um sobrinho, um marido, e um filho excepcional.

Envie um corvo e compartilhe o luto.  
Compartilhe o luto e traga flores para o leão dourado.  
Compartilhe o luto e relembrem de sua glória majestosa e de seus feitos heroicos.  
Compartilhe o luto e mandem suas condolências para a família mais amorosa que agora passa por um momento tão triste.  
Compartilhe o luto e juntem-se ao restante do país que agora lamenta de Norte a Sul a morte de seu justo e humilde monarca.  
Compartilhe o luto e cantem canções para o único e verdadeiro rei que veio e se foi de maneira tão breve.

Envie um corvo e compartilhe o luto.  
Compartilhe o luto pela criança mais nobre que os deuses já colocaram na Terra.


End file.
